Niji-iro Revolution
Niji-iro Revolution, known as NijiRevo for short, is an anime series and mobile game. It features the idols Niji-iro Production, who are regular people who decided to try to make it in show biz. The main genres of the anime are idol, comedy, drama, and romance. Despite not having Aikatsu! in the name, it serves as a sort of origin story for the Aikatsu Stars! version of the Aikatsu System, as Niji-iro Productions' amount of applicants becomes becomes too much to handle, leading to the creation of Niji-iro Idol Academy. Plot Anime The anime revolves around the ever-growing roster of Niji-iro Production, as they go about their daily lives. It explores the less glamous side to the idol industry, love, and friendship. Mobile Game You are cast as a producer who has just been hired. You play rhythm games, promote lives, among many other things. Mobile Game Features Card Collection In order to do live shows, you are required to collect at minimum four cards, however, it's always fun to scout for more, riiiiiiiiiiiight? Okay, LLSIF jokes aside, each card has a different skill, different artwork of a different character, etc.. There are four types of cards: Radiant (blue spade), Charming (purple diamond), Graceful (pink club), and Energetic (yellow heart). There are five rarities: Normal, Rare, SR (Special Rare), SSR (Super Special Rare), and NR (Niji-iro Rare). Unlocking Cards The equivalent to "awakening" or "idolizing" in other games. You can Unlock a card by collecting a Soul Key of the appropriate rarity. Characters * Yuki Tomoe: one of the four main characters, and part of the first Recruitment Wave. He's a formerly sickly boy. His type is Radiant. He was the first person to sign up for Niji-iro Productions' first Recruitment Wave, and thus considered the leader of Niji-iro All Stars. His voice actor is DaikI Yamashita. * Sakutaro Sakurai: one of the four main characters and part of the first Recruitment Wave. He's Yuki's childhood friend, who initially opposed Yuki's signing up for the Recruitment Wave. For the first part of the series, a running joke of Sakutaro monologuing about how he wishes Yuki didn't just see him as just a brother figure is made. His voice actor is Yuki Kaji. * Sumire Aoki: one of the four main characters and part of the first Recruitment Wave. She joined the first Recruitment Wave in order to give herself something to do. Her voice actor is Ami Koshimizu * Maki Tachibana: One of the four main characters and part of the first Recruitment Wave. She became an idol because she felt she was too normal. Her voice actor is Yui Horie. * Vardanya Nethala: A girl who moved to Utsunomiya from Ongole, Prakasam District, Andhra Pradesh, India. Her parents encouraged her to become an idol in order to make friends. Her voice actor is Kana Hanazawa. Song Masterlist Current Poll Next album's B-side's theme? You decide! Yuki Solo Sumire Solo Vardanya Solo Yuki and Sakutaro duetCategory:Fan Series Category:Lethargic Yuki Co.